


胸

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 现代版姬珩和江放，标题说明一切。
Kudos: 11





	胸

下午两点，姬珩推开门，客厅满地阳光，阳光照在沙发上和地毯上，散乱的T恤和睡裤。  
姬珩了然地脱下外衣，不紧不慢把衣裤捡起。半掩的卧室门里窗帘紧闭，一片昏暗，江放赤裸身体陷在毯子和床单里，四肢露出，正抱着乱七八糟的羽绒被大睡。

他们最近的生活是这样的：大约五个月前，江放去喝羊汤，被年纪小一些的粉丝堵了。又因为被堵这件事，年纪比较小的粉丝之间开始互掐。  
江放听说，出来表态，这事过去了。但是他没料到这种热热闹闹的事会发生在他身上，跟姬珩说，干脆休息一阵子，把存在感和热度降下去。  
姬珩笑笑，没有意见。可过了两周，看江放每天躺在床上打游戏，除了打游戏就是床上打架，实在无聊，就把江放推给一个海外的经纪公司。  
——刚好，有一个付费电视台的某部战争历史戏剧在选角，背景是亚欧几个帝国，需要亚裔演员。  
选角经理原本在考虑是否要请一个中国籍演员，后来一听，江放双亲中有一个是少数民族，立即决定签了。  
江放则是听说拍这个剧，能脏兮兮，能不洗澡，能骑马，能砍人，能骂脏话，能拍床戏，能满头血浆，喜出望外。  
他喜滋滋冲向草原，两个月后，姬珩来探班。独处在草原上看星星，渐入佳境，江放把上衣一脱，姬珩就摸到了，胸毛。  
这是很现实的情况，以江放的头发眉毛睫毛浓度，他当然有胸毛。长不成茂盛森林，但一段时间不剃还是明显的。  
和姬珩在一起他都老老实实剃，这一下进入欧洲大汉群，一帮高加索人为了追求历史感，上衣一扒都是胸毛臂毛，江放就找到借口放飞自我，拿出混大学的劲，如鱼得水。  
戏外喝酒骑马香肠烤肉，戏里摄影也喜欢拍他，拍的特写不是在大帐里洗澡，和女奴躺在满是皮毛的床上，就是暗夜里火光冲天，浓密散乱黑发间细小装饰闪光，气势汹汹铁蹄铮铮，把俘虏的女人扔在马背上。  
拍完那个八集迷你剧，回国还不想工作，被师姐和话剧导演拉去“聚聚”。说是“聚聚”，其实就是忽悠他上船。姬珩静观其变，结果昨晚江放说去吃火锅，吃火锅变成喝酒，喝酒变成谈新戏，最后变成一个通宵局。姬珩就知道，十有八九，江放接下来半年也有事干了。  
下午回家，看见这个在拍摄期被夸了许多次性感的男演员在床上裸睡，手臂压在身侧，胸肌被阴影衬得更明显，皮肤微红，但一片光滑。

室内昏沉，江放身上有沐浴露味，他回家先洗完澡才睡。  
姬珩吻上他裸露的胸肌，睡眠中的人体温更高，皮肤紧绷温热。  
这样的光下，江放的脸轮廓异常深，像从眼里刺入心头的匕首。眉头半皱，不愿醒来，却被吻得含糊发出鼻音。  
姬珩的手握住他的胸，手掌和手指都修长，还是不能整个抓住。  
两块胸肌没有用力，手感非常好，江放被捏出反应，肌肉在姬珩掌下变得紧绷，声音还是昏昏欲睡的沙哑。  
“……一上来就揉胸……”  
他嘴上抱怨，姬珩掌心按压的乳头都硬了，从指缝里顶出。姬珩笑着吻一吻他袒露的胸膛，“不揉胸，还要揉哪里？”  
江放眼睛这才睁开，里面满是欲望。他从床上撑起身，手臂肌肉显露。踢开遮在腹股沟的羽绒被，示威似的揭露同样赤裸的下身，原本沉睡的部件也在缓缓醒来。  
姬珩伏在他身上，把他压回床上，只用膝盖蹭了一下江放的关键部位。  
羽绒被都被踢走，这个姿势胸更显得大。姬珩嘴唇扫过他的喉结，“试试看，你能不能因为被玩胸硬起来。”江放被他吻得头皮发麻，乳头也被姬珩玩笑地捏了一把，快感从尾椎升起。  
“……看不出来……你就这么喜欢胸……”  
“我说过，我喜欢玛丽莲梦露。”姬珩轻飘飘地回一句，低头含住胸上的皮肤吸吮，“剃毛弄红的？”

江放连对他那句喜欢玛丽莲梦露嗤之以鼻都忘了，先哼一声。  
这事还要从昨晚说起，导演的新作还是比较先锋，舞台上女主角会把男主角的上衣扒了让他裸上身。  
昨晚喝高了，江放就和师姐试了一回扒衣戏码，一扒完师姐就嫌弃，“到时候观众可不接受带毛的。”  
——观众嫌弃不嫌弃的不算首要问题，为了姬珩，江放也得剃。  
几个人喝酒到凌晨，到六七点酒醒了，师姐突然冒出个想法，“哎你总要剃烦不烦，要不我带你去做个激光脱毛？”  
早晨六七点，恰好是江放脑子最不好使的时候。他为了偷懒鬼使神差答应，师姐带他风风火火杀去熟悉的医院激光科，先剃再涂导热液，没多久就啪啪啪打完了激光。可能能量有点大，皮肤微微发红。

姬珩笑，“你还真答应。”  
江放没好气，“又不是一次能脱光，反正没下次了。”  
不论什么时候，毛囊都有休眠的和生长的，激光脱毛只对生长的毛囊有效。只做一次，也就是减少部分体毛，不至于以后就光溜溜不长了。  
江放的胸本来就有些红，被姬珩揉得更是整片肌肉泛红，腿间的东西理所当然顶着姬珩。

TBC


End file.
